Worse Than Truth Serum
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: "In small amounts, this tea will help with anxiety. But you must be careful that you don't drink too much. It will make you act drunk and spill your secrets. And there are some things better left unsaid." Mature for hints of sexuality and language.


**Worse Than Truth Serum**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Mature for language and mentions of sexuality (Kataang and Tokka, hints of Yukka and Sukka, mentioned Maiko)**

**Summary: "In small quantities, this special tea is known to reduce anxiety. But never use too much or it will make you act like you are drunk and will loosen your tongue… and some things are better left unsaid."**

**Disclaimer: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" is owned by Bryke!**

**LES: The affects of Iroh's anti-anxiety tea is almost exactly like some medication I took several years ago for anxiety. I get bad anxiety attacks going to the dentist, so my doctor gave me some 'happy pills' to help. Boy, it's just like being drunk. I couldn't keep things to myself. It was like my internal monologue had suddenly become external. The good news was that I didn't feel anxiety at all… I even blabber-mouthed through the shots. The bad news was that I probably gave my dentist an earful. Aang is sixteen here, and all ages go from there. **

**Chapter 1: Iroh's Special Tea

* * *

**

As much as Sokka hated the idea of Aang deciding to propose to his younger sister, he had to admit that it was almost worth it to see the all-powerful Avatar freaking out like he was.

Aang had been pacing in his room for a little over an hour now, fretting non-stop. It had taken him that long to decide that he was going to ask for her hand in marriage, and now he was fretting over the possibility of Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda, rejecting his suit for Katara's hand and, even worse, if Katara said no.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Aang demanded out loud to no one in particular as he reached one side of his room, spun on his heel, and march back to the other side of the room. "Spirits, what do I have to offer Katara or her father?" He spun on Sokka. "Does the Water Tribe still use the custom when the groom has to buy the bride?"

In truth, the Southern Tribe hadn't done anything like that for decades. It was only the Northern Tribe that insisted that brides be bought, but Sokka was having too much fun watching Aang have a complete melt-down to tell him the truth. "Yep, they still do. And you're going to have to offer a lot in order to impress dad because he's the chief."

Aang looked like he was going to be sick for a moment before he resumed pacing. "This is going to be a disaster! I have nothing to offer!"

"Don't forget that you have to make Katara a betrothal necklace as well." There was another Northern tradition Sokka had thrown in just to make Aang lose his mind.

Aang face-palmed himself and let out a short yell of despair. "I'm doomed! There's no way that Hakoda will accept a suitor with _nothing_ to offer!"

_Yeah, nothing at all to offer… except the fact that you are the Avatar!_ Sokka thought to himself as he watched Aang resume his pacing, now muttering under his breath about how the whole thing was a disaster waiting to happen.

Firelord Zuko, who had been watching the whole thing, rolled his eyes and stood next to Sokka. "You know, you're just making things a whole lot worse than they need to be."

"The guy wants to marry my little sister. I think a little suffering is in order." Sokka said sagely.

Zuko flicked Sokka in the temple as punishment, and also as a warning to keep his mouth shut, and then he walked up to Aang, grabbing the young Avatar firmly by the shoulders. "Hold on there." He said, stopping him in his tracks. "Sokka's just feeding you a load of dragon dung. You do have a lot to offer as the Avatar, the Southern Water Tribe doesn't sell its women off and you don't have to make her a betrothal necklace if you don't want to. You just need to get her father's permission and then ask her to marry you. That's it."

Even though the stress-lines in Aang's face faded somewhat, he still seemed to be worried. "But what if Katara says no?" He asked. "I love her more than life itself, and I can't live without her."

"This is exactly why you have to ask her to marry you." Zuko said. "Look. You're leaving for the South Pole tomorrow, and you can ask Hakoda then."

"But what if I…" Aang began, trailing off, looking sick at the very thought of failure.

Zuko studied his friend, truly sympathizing with his plight. He had gone through the same thing when he asked Mai to marry him after the war ended. But it had all worked out fine in the end. "I think I know what will help you." Zuko said. "When I was going to ask Mai to marry me, I was a nervous wreck, just like you are now."

"Now _that_ I can't imagine." Sokka said sarcastically.

Zuko glared at Sokka. "Listen, my uncle makes a tea that really helps with anxiety. One mouthful and you'll feel like you can do anything. It was the only thing that kept me from passing out when I asked Mai. I'll see if I can get some for you."

"Thanks, Zuko. I'd be willing to try anything."

* * *

That night, Zuko returned with the special tea in small packets. "Here you go, Aang." Zuko said, handing over the powerful tea. "But my uncle said to warn you… you have to be careful not to drink too much."

"Why?"

"Because while this tea does help you relax, too much of it can make you act like you're drunk. It can make you a bit of a blabber-mouth. If you drink more than a small mouthful, you could start blurting out all of your secrets, and there are some things better left unsaid."

"Okay, Zuko. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Aang said, accepting the tea from him.

* * *

It only took a few days for the group to reach the South Pole. Pretty much everyone was excited to be there except for Aang and Toph. Toph just hated being without earth to see, and Aang was nervous to the point of being ill.

Katara had noticed her boyfriend's odd behavior, but Aang just played it off as having a stomach ache. Yeah, very smooth excuse.

That night, Sokka and Toph approached Aang. Toph all ready knew about Aang's imminent proposal because nothing could be kept secret from her. "So, Twinkletoes, are you ready to talk to Katara's father?"

"I… I don't know." Aang said honestly.

"Well, that's what the tea is for, right?" Sokka asked. He and Toph had all ready prepared a cup for Aang. As per Iroh's instructions, it was only enough for a mouthful. "Bottom's up." He offered Aang the cup.

Aang accepted the tea and drank it in a single swallow. But, unfortunately for them, they made a bit of a mistake. Aang was of slighter build then most people had had a weaker resistance to the effects of the tea. After just a few moments, the tea had gone to his head, filling him with a boneless contentment.

"So, how is it?" Sokka asked.

Aang smiled. "It's great! You know the feeling you get after you masturbate?" At this, both Sokka and Toph froze in shock. "It's kinda like that. Like I can just sit back, relax, and let the good times roll!"

"Oh Spirits." Toph said. "I think you gave him the wrong tea."

"No… somehow, we gave him too much." Sokka said.

"You know what else gives me that feeling?" Aang asked. "Katara! She makes me feel like a kid again… only not, because she's so sexy!"

"Spirits… I think I need some of that tea now." Sokka said, quickly pouring himself a larger dose from the pot that Toph was holding.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Because if he keeps talking that way, I'm gonna kill him." Sokka said, downing the liquid.

* * *

Within minutes, both Aang and Sokka were 'drunk' out of their minds and playing off each other in the most insane conversation you've ever heard in your life.

"Spirits, I love Earth Kingdom muffins. They are nothing like the pastries that we got in the Temple, but they are still to die for!" Aang said.

"Speaking of muffins, have I told you about what a stud muffin I am?" Sokka asked. "Three girls, baby! Yue, Suki, and now Toph!"

"Leave me out of this!" Toph called at the drunken boys. They ignored her.

"Toph's a little tough, but I think I've almost got her with my charms." Sokka said.

"She is a tough one." Aang agreed. "Her Earthbending training nearly de-manned me… several times."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both." Aang said. "But it's all right now. I've still got all the parts in order. Spirits, I can't wait…"

"What?"

"Do you know what I dream about most? Fucking Katara!" Aang said, smiling brightly. "Every night, she's in my head… doing things…" He began to drool.

"And do you know what I dream about most? Murdering you in your sleep, you pervert." Sokka countered.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and then, surprisingly, they leaned on each other's shoulders and began to laugh like drunken hyenas.

"Just kidding!" Sokka said. "Fucking is great… best thing in the world! What I really dream about is fucking Toph!"

"Ugh!" Toph groaned, standing up and beginning to leave. "I am so done baby-sitting you two morons!" She began to walk away. But not before Aang got in one last sentence.

"I'd let Katara baby-sit me and treat me like a kid if she'd let me fuck her afterward."

As Toph walked away from the scene, she ran into Katara, who was moving dangerously closer to the terrible scene. "Trust me; you don't want to go over there." Toph said seriously before she walked away, leaving Katara in confusion.

**LES: This was going to be written for the Fic Contest on KayEff, but the word limit was too restricting. I couldn't deal, dude! It needs to be longer! I can't just let Aang get away with this! THE BOY MUST SUFFER!**


End file.
